


What Do I Call You?

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Jongdae,” Minseok said calmly, trying to force himself to breathe, count to ten and not lose his marbles, “Jongdae, why do you have a cat in a basket?”Or: Jondae finds a cat. Minseok finds some information he was missing.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	What Do I Call You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my story for Ticket #055. I hope you'll like it!!

“Jongdae, what in the actual fuck are you doing?” 

”Uhmm… see… the thing is-”

Minseok didn’t think having a new roommate would be so bad for his health. 

After Yixing had moved in with his boyfriend Chanyeol, Minseok had suddenly found himself with a double dorm room and no roommate. That was bad. Extremely bad, actually, considering the school would saddle him with a first-year if he didn’t manage to find someone himself. And Minseok finding himself a roommate when he was the biggest homebody in the world? Highly unlikely. 

In the years he had lived on-campus, he had only managed to make two friends, Yixing and Chanyeol: Yixing had been his roommate from the start, and Chanyeol had adopted him after spending so much time over while visiting Yixing, so he had actually kind of just… landed himself two friends without having to do anything- but he was TERRIBLE at interacting with people. The whole reason he was studying computer sciences was to be able to get a job that required no social interaction; what was he thinking when he told Yixing to take Chanyeol’s offer and move in with him? Oh, right, he was being an awesome best friend. Damn his loyal instincts. He was screwing himself over without needing anyone’s help.

Minseok had almost accepted defeat when Chanyeol had offered to talk to his old roommate, who was also desperately trying to find someone to share a dorm with before he got stuck with an eighteen-year-old for the entire year. He had jumped at the chance and quickly agreed to allow Jongdae to take the other half of the room.

Minseok didn’t think he would graduate on time. Not while sharing a room with Jongdae, anyway.

Don’t get him wrong, it was just… Jongdae was really loud, but also nice and polite, always empathetic and compassionate. He kept his half of the room nice and tidy, and never complained when Minseok stress-cleaned; he simply sat on his bed with a smile on his face and Minseok dusted, mopped and reorganised things around the room, not even saying anything when Minseok messed around with Jongdae’s things. 

Jongdae was sweet and friendly, always ready to cheer people up and listen to their rants if they needed to get things off their chest. Minseok was sure Jongdae had a sixth sense that allowed him to know when Minseok had a terrible day because he would instantly dump everything he was doing and cuddle up to Minseok while loudly pointing out every single plot point in one of the daytime dramas that were Minseok’s guilty pleasure, making him laugh as Jongdae ripped the entire plot apart to make him feel better.

And Minseok loved spending all his free time with Jongdae, or with Jongdae and Chanxing, when they were all free and took advantage of the fact their friends lived in an apartment where they could be as wild as they wanted to be without the need to watch out for nosey RA’s.

Minseok loved sleepily cuddling Jongdae while the other buried his nose in the fabric of his sleeping shirt, muttering how early it was and begging for five more minutes before falling back asleep as Minseok ran his fingers through his hair.

Minseok loved seeing Jongdae blatantly stealing his hoodies because ‘they were far cosier’, and begging Minseok for selfies that he would then post to Instagram with a bunch of emojis as descriptions, and Minseok was never able to understand just what he meant by them.

Minseok loved every single second he got to spend with Jongdae and he couldn’t have asked for a better replacement roommate, not when they were even more compatible together than Yixing and Minseok had ever been, even as best friends living together.

In short, he was completely and utterly in love with Jongdae and had no idea how to deal with it. So he tried to do what he did best when it came to facing problems: he didn’t face it at all. Minseok grabbed the developing feelings and tried to put a lid on them before shoving them so deep in his mind, they got lost in Narnia.

Except Minseok knew he was failing disastrously when he suddenly found himself standing in front of Jongdae, who had just entered their shared room while holding a wicker basket, freezing like a deer caught in highlights when he realised Minseok was lying in bed staring at him.

“Jongdae, what do you have there?” 

Minseok narrowed his eyes and Jongdae gulped, holding the basket closer to his body. 

“Minseok-Hyung! Uh… didn’t you have a lecture?”

“It was cancelled, and don’t try to deflect. What do you have in that basket?”

“I couldn’t leave them outside, Hyung! That would be so cruel! I just had to make sure they would be warm and taken care of and-” 

Minseok got up, ignoring Jongdae’s nervous rant, and peeked over the edge of the basket. 

And froze.

There was a cat. In the basket. That Jongdae was holding. Minseok blinked, trying to force himself to make sure of what he was seeing.

“Jongdae,” Minseok said calmly, trying to force himself to breathe, count to ten and not lose his marbles, “Jongdae, why do you have a cat in a basket?”

“Uh...” Jongdae set the basket down on top of his own bed before turning around to face Minseok, “if I’m being honest, this time it’s one hundred per cent not my fault.”

“What even-”

“It’s the truth! You see, I was making my way back home after my lecture, freezing and trying not to step on black ice, slip and die-”

“I told you to wear warmer clothes, Jongdae; it’s snowing outside!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know! Anyway, as I was saying, I was running- I mean, walking back when I saw this basket in the middle of the pavement about half a block away from here. And when I peeked in, I found this little baby and I couldn’t just leave her there!”

“It’s a cat,”

“It’s a kitten! Barely old enough to not be with her mum anymore. Minseok, you don’t get it; she was abandoned there, I couldn’t walk away! Look, this was in the basket when I picked it up!”

Jongdae passed Minseok a folded piece of paper. Minseok quickly unfolded it and checked its content.

**_‘_ ** **_please take good care of me :3 I’m the best girl!_ ** **_’_ **

  
  


He looked back into the basket. The previously sleeping kitten had woken up and was now staring at him with huge green eyes, meowing softly as Jongdae scratched at the tiny ears soothingly.

“Jongdae...” Jongdae stared at him with puppy eyes, and the combined cuteness made Minseok want to cry from how much love he was feeling. “Fine. She can stay.” Jongdae squealed before hugging Minseok tightly. “BUT you’re going to be in charge of her, okay?” Jongdae nodded against his neck. “You’re lucky the dorm building accepts pets or you’d be fucked trying to convince Yixing and Chanyeol to adopt her.”

“No, she’s our baby! They can get their own kitten if they want one.” Jongdae stated, pouting stubbornly. “I know it’s too early in the relationship, but this feels huge. I’m happy you want to be cat parents with me. You're the best boyfriend ever.”

_ You’re the best boyfriend ever. _

_ Best boyfriend ever. _

_ Best boyfriend. _

**_Boyfriend!?_ **

“Hyung! You ok? Are you feeling ill?”

Minseok's brain was short-circuiting. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Boyfriend?” Minseok forced himself to ask, choking on the words as they left his mouth. 

“Yes! Oh wait, do you prefer partner? SIgnificant other? I don’t think we ever talked about names!” Jongdae had moved back and was staring at him with wide eyes.

Minseok still couldn’t breathe.

“I’m your boyfriend?”

“Oh no, Hyung, please tell me this isn’t your way of breaking up with me! I swear I didn’t plan to bring the kitten; please don’t dump me; I’ll be a better boyfriend! I’ll let you be the big spoon every night!”

“We’re dating?” Jondae nodded slowly, looking extremely concerned. “I… I didn’t know we were dating. I thought we were just… roommates. I thought I was hiding my crush on you quite well.”

“Hyung, we’ve been dating since you asked me to dinner after I failed that music theory exam back in October.”

“I thought that was a friendly date. Friends go out to eat together all the time.”

“Yes, but they don’t kiss when they come back home and then sleep together in the same bed cuddling,” Jongdae stated, disbelief visible on his face.

“...Oh.” Minseok laughed at just how dumb and unseeing he had been. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are, but Bunny and I love you anyway.”

Jongdae shut his brain off by pulling him towards him so he could kiss him senseless. Minseok was completely ok with Jongdae’s plan to shut him up. In fact, he thought it would be a nice idea to encourage Jongdae to use the technique as often as he wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Later that night- Minseok, Jongdae and Bunny are cuddled up together in bed watching daytime drama reruns. _

_ “Dae, did you really name the cat Bunny? Are you trying to give her an identity crisis?” _

_ “Hyung, shut up and watch the drama.” _

_ “You’re not allowed to name any of our future children, Jongdae, seriously, naming the cat Bunn-” _

_ *kiss* _

_ Silence.  _

_ “Fine. Her name is Bunny.” _

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

  
  
  


_ “... you’re still not naming the kids, though.”) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
